Recovery
by MarieofIlledra
Summary: Tag to Quarantine. RononJennifer.


**Although I am usually Ronon/Teyla all the way, this popped into my head and wouldn't leave. ::Sigh:: So...here we have my first (and possibly only) Ronon/Jennifer. Let me know what you think!**

Jennifer sighed as she spied John hovering around the infirmary yet again. He had been elated to hear of Ronon's apparent interest in her, and one of his new favorite hobbies was ambushing one or both of them in an attempt to embarrass them. Unfortunately for her, it proved far too easy to do.

Yes, she and Ronon had nearly kissed. No, they had not discussed it since then. Yes, she was interested in seeing if it went anywhere. End of story.

She wished with all her heart that the Atlantis rumor mill wasn't quite so quick to spread news. Every time that she and Ronon were in the same room, people gaped and stared, which made talking...rather uncomfortable.

She groaned slightly and let her head fall forward into her hands. It wasn't like she was getting much work done anyway. Three separate people had just stopped in to say hello and managed to not-so-subtly inquire into her whereabouts during the recent 'quarantine'. While she had managed to maintain her composure (barely), her head was now pounding in rhythm with her heart.

She risked a quick glance up through the window, only to be greeted by a cheerful wave. Damn. He saw her.

She sighed in irritation and drew together what was left of her composure. Fixing a smile onto her face she rolled her shoulders slightly in a last ditch attempt to relax. Her smile widened slightly as a thought struck her. This was her domain, and if he wanted to play dirty...

"John, I'm so glad that I ran into you. I was just reviewing your report from M3X-224, and I'm still concerned about the slight dizziness you felt after you 'gated home. If you will come with me, I'll just draw a few quick blood samples and you can be on your way in no time."

He deflated visibly. He _hated_ needles, and infirmaries. She smirked as he opened his mouth to object.

"Now, Col. Sheppard, this won't take long at all. Just sit there quietly and be a big boy, okay?"

Recovering slightly, he smiled at her knowingly. "How about I come back later with _Ronon, _and you can test my blood then?" He tried and failed to look innocent, sure that she would catch his emphasis.

She sighed and shook her head at him in mock dismay. "Thats a good point. I should also probably make sure your vaccinations are up to date, but we can just do that now. No sense in making Ronon walk all this way." She plucked her largest syringe off of a nearby kit and waved it cheerfully in his direction. He paled visibly.

"Actually, I just remembered that I have to go and...spar with Teyla." He mumbled, turning and all but running for the door.

Jennifer couldn't suppress her satisfied smirk. Oddly, her head felt much better. She slid into her chair and happily pulled up some reports she had to finish, only to jump as a hand settled firmly onto her shoulder.

"I've never seen him leave a room that fast- what did you do to him?" Ronon's voice was deep and startling close. Jennifer couldn't stop the smile that slid across her features as she turned to face him.

"Oh, I just reminded him that as CMO of Atlantis I could order any number of unpleasant tests be performed on him at any time."

Ronon chuckled softly. "I just threatened to beat him if he came near me- your way seems more effective."

Jen shook her head at him. "When are you going to learn that fighting doesn't solve everything?"

He shrugged, completely unapologetic. "Just most things. Actually, thats why I'm here. I got you something."

She stared at him in shock, noticing for the first time that he held one hand behind his back. She cast a curious gaze up at him, and he smiled proudly.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hand." He instructed gruffly.

Hesitantly, she obeyed. Seconds later, a cool and unfamiliar object was placed gently onto her hands. She opened her eyes cautiously, looking first to see Ronon's eager expression before turning her attention to the object in her hands.

Her eyes widened and she dropped it instantly. Fortunately, Ronon caught it long before it hit the floor. "What the-" She began, staring at him as though he were crazy.

He smiled, still looking smug. "Careful, guns tend to go off when you drop them."

Jennifer shook her head. "I know they do. And that's about the only way I have ever gotten one to go off- with the exception of that one time on New Athos."

Ronon shrugged. "I thought you should have one...never know when you will need one in this galaxy."

Jen shook her head but was unable to truly protest. "I don't know how to use it." She offered lamely.

Ronon's grin morphed into a predatory smirk. "Then I guess I will just have to teach you. Would you rather begin lessons tonight? Or tomorrow?"


End file.
